Bellatriks Lestrange
Bellatrix Lestrange (zd. Black; ur. 1951) – czarodziejka czystej krwi. Najstarsza córka Durelli Rosier i Cygnusa Blacka, pochodzi z Rodu Blacków. Ma dwie młodsze siostry: Andromedę Tonks i Narcyzę Malfoy z domu Black. Do Hogwartu uczęszczała w 1962 roku i została przydzielona, jak większość jej rodziny,do Slytherinu, gdzie związała się z grupą ślizgonów, z których prawie wszyscy zostali śmierciożercami. Była jedną z najbardziej oddanych zwolenników Voldemorta, ale i jedną z najgroźniejszych i najbardziej sadystycznych. Wyszła za czarodzieja czystej krwi Rudolfa Lestrange, ponieważ tego oczekiwała od niej jej rodzina. Po upadku swojego pana razem z mężem Rudolfusem, szwagrem Rabastanem i Bartym Crouchem Juniorem torturowała zaklęciem Cruciatus znanych aurorów Alicję i Franka Longbottomów, chcąc uzyskać od nich dane na temat miejsca pobytu Czarnego Pana. Wczesne życie thumb|left|Bellatriks na drzewie genealogicznym BlackówBellatriks urodziła się 1951 roku jako córka Cygnusa Blacka III i Druelli Rosier. Była czarodziejką czystej krwi, starszą sistrą Andromedy i Narcyzy. Z Andromedą przestała uczymywać kontakty po tym jak ona wyszła za mąż za mugola Teda Tonksa. Relacje Bellatriks z Narcyza były zawsze dobrę. Nazywali się wzajemnie pieszczotliwie: Cyziu i Bello. Lestrange była kuzynką Syriusza i Regulusa Blacka. Nie ma żadnej wzmianki by z nimi uczymywala jakiekolwiek kontakty w dzieciństwie. Bellatriks pochodziła z rodu Blacku, dlatego tradycyjnie w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart należała do Slytherinu. Wyszła za Rudolfa Lestrange - kolegę ze szkoły. Potem obaj dołączyli do Śmierciożerców. W przeciwieństwie do siostry nie czuła żadnej miłości do swojego męża - jej prawdziwą pasją i miłością był Voldemort, który był dla niej wzorem i najlepszym człowiekim na świecie. Pierwsza wojna czarodziejów thumb|Bellatriks w celiZarówno ona jak i Rudolf walczyli w pierwszej wojnie czarodziejów aż Voldemort został pokonany przez roczne dziecko - Harry'ego Pottera. Na pewno dla Bellatriks był to duży wstrząs. Jednak wierzyła, że Voldemort powróci. Bellatriks z Rudolfem, Rabastanem Lestrange i Barty'm Crouch'em Juniorem po upadku ich Pana torturowali Franka i Alicję Longbottom, nowych rodziców Neville'a Longbottoma. Byli to bardzo zdolni czarodziejem, lecz byli bezbronni wobec zaklęć Cruciatus rzucanych przez grupę Śmierciożerców. Frank i Alicja stracili bezpowrotnie pamięć i trafili do Szpitala św. Munga. Byli tam do końca swojego życia. Bellatriks została skazana na wyrok do końca życia odsiadki w Azkabanie. Nie wyrzekła się nigdy Voldemorta. Zawsze mówiła, że Voldemort to król świata, najlepszy, najpiękniejszy. Uczieczka z Azkabanu Voldemort powrócił w 1995 roku. Powiedział wtedy, że Lestrangowie byli jednymi z najwierniejszych śmierciożerców. Bellatriks uciekła z Azkabanu w 1996 roku podczas masowej ucieczki z więzienia. Dementorzy się zbuntowali i opuścili Azkaban pędząc do Voldemorta. Niektórzy myśleli, że Śmierciożercom dał wskazówki Syriusz Black. Zaczęła być ścigana przez Ministerstwo Magii. Dołączyła do Czarnego Pana. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic W 1996 roku Bellatriks brała udział z Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Pełniła tam bardzo dużą rolę. Prowokowała Harry'ego, żeby oddał przepowiednie. Wściekała się, gdy ten wymawiał nazwisko Voldemorta i mówił, że Czarny Pan jest czarodziejem półkrwi. Torturowała Neville'a Longbottoma, który przez całą bitwę chciał się na Lestrange zemścić za rodziców. Kiedy przybył Zakon Feniksa Bellatriks podjęła bitwę ze swoim kuzynem Syriuszem Blackiem. Obaj pojedynkowali się bardzo dobrze. Jednak Syriusz Black przegrał, został zabity. Następnie Bellatriks pokonała Kingsley'a Shackebolta i odbiła zaklęcie Albusa Dumbleodre'a. Zaczęła uciekać, Harry pobiegł za nią. Potter był wściekły do tego stopnia, że pierwszy raz w życiu użył na kimś zaklęcie Cruciatus. Wkrótce w Ministerstwie Magii pojawił się Voldemort i stoczył pamiętną bitwę z Dumbledore'm. Podczas tego pojedynku cały świat zobaczył Voldemorta. Ministerstwo uwierzyło wreszcie w to, co przez cały rok Harry i Dumbledore chcieli przekazać społeczeństwie czarodziejów. Po powrocie Gdy ministerstwo magii przybywa na ratunek Zakonowi Feniksa, Voldemort widząc swoją przegraną ucieka zabierając ze sobą Bellatriks. Była świadkiem złożenia Wieczystej Przysięgi przez Severusa Snape'a, że będzie on chronił Dracona Malfoya w czasie wypełniania misji zleconej przez Czarnego Pana. Brała udział w Bitwie o Hogwart, gdzie była świadkiem jak Snape zabiła Dumbledore'a. Wyczarowała Mroczny Znak i podpaliła chatkę Hagrida. Torturowała Hermionę Granger w Dworze Malfoyów, żeby wyciągnąć z niej informację z skąd mają Miecz Godryka Gryffindora, który powinienem znajdować się w jej skrypcie w Banku Gringotta. Na pomoc przybywa Zgredek, który zabiera przyjaciół do Muszelki - domu Billa i Fleur. Bellatriks rzuca w skrzata srebrny nóż, który trafia mu prosto w serce, raniąc go śmiertelnie. Jest obecna w czasie II Bitwy o Hogwart, gdzie zabija córkę swojej młodszej siostry Andromedy Nimfadorę Lupin, osieracając w ten sposób jej jedynego syna Teddego Remusa Lupina, gdyż niedaleko jej Antonin Dołohow zabił jej męża Remusa Lupina. W 1998 r. zostaje zabita przez Molly Weasley, zaklęciem Avada Kedavra które ugadza ją prosto w pierś. Wówczas to Voldemort popada we wściekłość, gdy dociera do niego to, że zabili jedną z jego najwierniejszych sług. frame|Bellatriks uśmiechnięta Charakterystyka Bellatriks jest wysoką kobietą o czarnych prostych (w filmie kręconych) włosach i czarnych, podkrążonych oczach. Ma bladą cerę i pełne wargi. Ubiera się w czarne sukienki, na lewym przedramieniu ma wypalony Mroczny Znak. Jest złą kobietą, nikomu nigdy nie okazała litości. Ma wielką obsesję na punkcie czystej krwi. Nie kochała swojego męża, wyszła za niego ze względu na to, że miał czystą krew, kochała tylko swojego pana. Nie miała dzieci, miała dwoje siostrzeńców Dracona Malfoya i Nimfadorę Tonks, a także dwoje wnuków ciotecznych Scorpiusa Malfoya i Teddiego Remusa Lupina. Ciekawostki * Bellatriks Lestrange zagrała słynna aktorka Helena Bonham-Carter. * Helena Bohnam-Carter w piątej części dowiedziała się że jest w błogosławionym stanie(była w ciąży). Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Zmarli w 1998 Kategoria:Rodzina Black Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1951 Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1962 Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Więźniowie Azkabanu